Meant For It
by mascarafreakerrrxoxo
Summary: Lemon:A/U: Bulma is the princess of earth and is an arranged marriage to the prince of assholes. They must conceive an heir in time to bring down the council. With a self absorbed ass and a stubborn genius, salvation rest solely in their hands.
1. Chapter 1: unexpected developments

**A/N: This is definitely an A/U fic! No doubts about it! Earth is not split into countries and Bulma's dad is the king (Mother is the queen) , of course making Bulma the Princess of Earth. Earth and Vegetasei fear the council and want it destroyed. The council is a band of evil leaders out for power and just one big whole huge problem. (like Freeza but I'm not sure if I want to make Freeza the head of the council or just leave him out of the entire fic) You can decide in the reviews.)) Kakarot did not go to earth and has never met Bulma. Okay now please, Enjoy !(:**

**WARNING: Even though there is not any lemon in this first chapter, there will definitely be some in many soon to come!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ… unfortunately. Otherwise this story would have already been made into a full blown ass-kicking movie!**

CHAPTER 1: Unexpected Developments

"Your highness, the king of Vegetasei has arrived." King Brief's looked up from his stack of papers and to the lowly palace guard. The King of Vegetasei, here ahead of schedule? What could be the meaning of this?

"By all means, welcome him into the palace," he motioned, waving his hand, "let's not keep him waiting."

Double doors boomed open as the king of Vegetasei stepped inside King Briefs' office. Briefs eyes met deeply agitated ones. King Vegeta was not in a good mood and the king of Earth would be damned if he were to do anything to piss him off. King Briefs quickly stood up and bowed his head in respect for fellow royalty. King Vegeta followed suit.

"Welcome to Earth your highness," Greeted Briefs, "I hope that it is thus far to your liking." King Vegeta offered a swift nod in return. "It is always a pleasure to be in your company, but what brings you along so early-"

"The council is moving faster than we planned for. " He looked the man straight in the eyes, reflecting absolute seriousness. "Your scientists are certain that the Saiyan blood mixed with the earthlings, will produce a being even more powerful than a super Saiyan, yes?" interrupted King Vegeta.

"Oh yes! We have tested this over a thousand times. The head of our science division personally took lead of it. I must say, she is awfully thorough with her processes. After all she is my daughter." Briefs smiled humbly.

"The same daughter posed to the treaty?"

"Indeed, she is very intelligent and if I might say, her brain probably excels that of my own."

"Well then the new queen of Vegetasei should be capable of producing a healthy heir."

"Oh, of course, nothing but the best I assure you."

"It better be. Vegetasei is not only in need of a strong heir, but tactical as well." King Vegeta paused for a moment looking around the room making sure that everything was secure. "You understand that word must not get out of the plans for the heir. It could mean death to both races, Saiyan and Human alike."

"Your Highness I assure you that everything is strictly classified and that nothing leaves this room." Briefs paused for a moment, "If, I may ask, what has become of the councils progress?"

"They are impeding on planets at a faster rate than they have before. The council is gaining more power which makes bringing the council more difficult than we thought. We have no time to waste. Now what do your people know of their princess?"

"Simply that we have signed a treaty with Vegetasei and she is to become your queen alongside the king for technological advancements. They know nothing of the plans for the heir."

"Good. Keep it that way. Word must not get out to the council under all circumstances." The king of Vegetasei looked over to the picture of the princess now residing on the desk. "Your daughter, have her ready to depart in the morning." King Briefs face fell from a smile to a look of shock.

"So soon? May we not even have a week so say goodbye, after all we did not expect for this to all happen so-"

"Vegetasei has no time to wait for such things as heart filled goodbyes. Send for her tomorrow no exceptions."

"Y-yes, of course."

...

Her hands rested on the rails of her balcony that over looked the kingdom. Her kingdom. Her birthplace and the place, she thought she'd would one day rule. That was until the saiyan treaty was arranged.

She was to leave her life on earth, marry the prince of Vegetasei and become their queen. She would be leaving everything she was taught to know. Earth and its entire people would be gone to her. Along with all her friends and family. She would have to part from her mother and father and just leave, never to know if she could ever hug them again. But she knew what had to be done for the good of her people. They needed protection from the council, and the saiyans offered that protection. As long as a strong heir was produced and earth was safe, everybody was happy, right?

Bulma just really didn't have a choice in the matter. It wasn't exactly fair to her. You're a princess, since when is anything fair anymore? She would not let her people down and she'd do whatever she could so as not to let them suffer at the hands of a tyrant. Even if it meant being thrown into the pit of raging kill for thrill seekers. A girls got to do what girls go to do I guess-

"Bulma." the vidcom sounded. Bulma broke from her thoughts rushed over to see her father's worn face on the screen.

"Poppa!" her face lit with a smile.

"Please, come to the royal hall, I need to speak with you." Her father sounded shaky and a bit on edge. She knew something was up. Her father was a delightful man who was always smiling. She had never seen him so down and tired.

"Father, what is it?"

"The saiyans, they have arrived."

"Already? I thought that "Things have changed my daughter and plans have been rearranged. Please report to the royal hall immediately. I cannot keep our guest waiting." The screen suddenly went black.

...

Prince Vegeta stepped out of the training room and on his way to the throne room to see his father. As he walked through the hall ways of the royal palace he ran into Kakarot. _Great._ Although he was Vegeta's companion and close in strength, the third class saiyan was annoying and a dumbass at times.

"Prince Vegeta!"

"What do you want Kakarot." The prince said, rolling his eyes as he continued walking.

"Your father wished for me to inform you that he is on his mission to earth to initiate the treaty. He will be back in four days," Kakarot smiled, "most likely accompanying your newly betrothed." Kakarot's smile was far too big for the princes liking.

"Wipe that damn idiotic smile off your face." Vegeta hated the idea of tying himself to a weak earthling in anyway. It was low. Saiyans were strong, humans are weak. But his father insisted otherwise. In the king's eyes, the idea of an heir with enough power to bring down the council was far too tempting to pass up. It disgusted Vegeta. The saiyans were the strongest around and shouldn't have to look toward a half breed for help.

On the bright side, at least Vegeta wouldn't have to be tied to the dumb brood from earth for too long. _Just until the heir was born, they he could be rid of her._ They weren't in need of a full grown hybrid child, but just the power of the infant. After birth, they could harness the power of the child into a true warrior and the he would destroy the council. He would bring an end to the council's hostile ways, enslaving even saiyans to do their dirty work, and most likely inherit the galaxy for his own empire.

"Oh come on Vegeta, try to lighten up. You never know, you could actually end up liking the girl-" A quick jab in the stomach, sent Kakarot into a loss for words as he struggled to take a breath.

"Those pathetic emotions aren't meant for warriors like me, but weaklings like you, Kakarot." With that Vegeta turned on his heel and headed straight back to the training room. He needed to beat the shit out of something for a while to forget about the decrepit treaty and the new Plans for Vegetasei.

...

Bulma stepped into the hall and found her father pacing back and forth. Next to him, with arms folded across his chest, stood a very tall, serious looking saiyan. He was muscular and had raven hair that shot straight up like a flame. She had to admit he was easy on the eyes but a bit frightening at the same time. He was dressed in deep crimson red with gold trim, obviously the color of royalty.

"Ah, Bulma," Her father greeted, with arms wide open, "Please, I would like you to meet the king of Vegetasei." Bulma bowed her head in respect.

"This, is the princess of Earth?" King Vegeta scoffed, "She looks nothing more than a common place servant not even fit to shine my shoes."

The nerve of this man! How rude could saiyans be if this were what their king was like! Bulma was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of tattered jeans with black and white chucks. Before her father called for her, she was busy away working on her latest project and hadn't yet changed.

"I'm so sorry we can't all dress like assholes!" she yelled nodding towards the saiyan king.

"Bulma!" her father gave her a stern look. "She did not really mean that your majesty, my apologies. It just sometimes, my daughter and her tongue-"

"HA! Save your apologies Briefs, she will need a sharp tongue like that in order to carry on a life with my son." The king of Vegetasei's eyes once again settled on Bulma. "We will be leaving for Vegetasei tomorrow morning. Be ready."

"But, tomorrow? You just barely arrived. And we are six months ahead of schedule. Am I not even allowed the time to part with my friends and family?"

"No, we must go."

"First you come here unannounced, six months early, insult the way I'm dressed, and expect me to leave right away with not even as much as some time to breath? What an assh-" Bulma was silenced by her father's hand and apologized to King Vegeta.

"She will be on your ship in the morning your highness."

Without another word, King Vegeta turned and walked away to his quarters.

"The nerve of him!"

"Bulma, please! I need you to just go along with this. I know you don't like it and I know it's not fair to you but please, do it for the sake of the planet. You as of right now are our only hope Bulma. We all need you."

"Father, I…"

"I know. It's not easy letting you go, my child, but we don't have any other choice. Now Promise-"

"Poppa I-"

"Promise me, you will be on your best behavior. Please Bulma." He cupped her chin.

"I Promise…" she raised a smile.

"Thank you and I promise you, that this is not good bye Bulma. It's not goodbye."

...

**A/N: So how do you like the first chapter? Please R/R so I can get some feed back! I'll be one happy girl! Did you like that Bulma Spunk? Did you like that dark and devious Vegeta? What the hell is going on with the council! If you guys like it enough I'll be super Duper happy to put out another chapter! Lemme Know! (:**


	2. Den of Wolves

**Okay so, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it looks like I have abandoned you and left you. I'm sorry I haven't attended to you for your needs. I'm sorry you think I'm gone, but trust that I am not! I haven't lost interest; I've just been really, really, REALLY busy and have had .000000 time to do anything. And I had this disease, it's called writers block. But I found a cure. I know it's only the beginning but I'm so motivated to do this now! I've got a plan and its gooooooood! Just you wait! Please Enjoy(:**

**WARNING: Even though there is not any lemon in this first chapter, there will definitely be some in many soon to come!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ… unfortunately. Otherwise this story would have already been made into a full blown ass-kicking movie!**

CHAPTER 2: Den of Wolves

The ship was extravagant and advanced by both saiyan and earth standards. It was fascinating. She almost felt like a kid in a candy store, just from being around all foreign technology. To explore it and understand how it all worked, that was a dream. Taking apart the ship piece by piece would satisfy her craving for scrutiny, but remembering what her father had told her, she was to be on her best behavior. And that meant not offending your host by dismantling his luxurious ship. Her father had once told her saiyans were very possessive of their things.

She had been on the ship for more than three days and was boring herself into insanity, until she entered her sanctuary. She had taken her tour of the ship more than a thousand times and always ended up in the same place; the science wing. At least if she couldn't take apart the ship, she could keep her mind alive with some new inventions of some kind. But sometimes her mind would wonder. She turned to look out of the porthole of the science wing; day dreaming into the darkened space, illuminated by the random planets and stars. As each moment passed, she knew she was only getting further and further away from earth.

She had less than an hour till she would arrive on Vegetasei to start her new life, with a person she's never met, and rule a planet she's never seen; all too far ahead of schedule too. _Fantastic. _Speaking of which, who was this prince she was supposed to marry? _With my luck he probably won't be Mr. Prince Charming. _But then again, maybe he could be the one thing that actually worked out in her favor. The perfect man. _Ha! That'll be the day, when something actually perfect, works its way into my life. _But still if that hope that he could be by some chance the perfect guy for her was all she had, she wasn't about to let go of it so easily.

She never really had any luck with men. Sure she was attractive beyond all, but she just never found the right guy she was looking for. Yamcha had been a good boyfriend, but he could never keep his eyes on one woman at a time. She needed a man that she was everything to. One she could make crawl on his knees and beg for mercy.

"Bulma." The King's voice sounded from inside the room. Bulma rushed to find the source of the voice and stumbled upon a hologram of King Vegeta.

"Yes?" she looked into the tall man's tiny figure and studied it. The king stood there with his arms crossed among his broad chest and feet apart as he always did when proving superiority.

"We will be landing shortly. When we get there, we will be greeted by my son and the royal elites. They are to look after you and protect you, so as no harm may come to the future queen of Vegetasei. Report to the docking wing immediately. I expect that you dress appropriately this time when meeting royalty." Without warning the hologram vanished.

_What an asshole._

Bulma rolled her eyes and began her walk to the dock. As her feet hit the ground, her heart began to sink deeper into her stomach. Only minutes were left before this whole plan was set into play. Was she ready? She was taking on a whole new life, a whole new territory. She started to feel like a sheep thrown into the den of wolves; unprepared and more than a little scared. _Bulma! Stop! Quit psyching yourself out! You can do this. You are ready. You are Bulma Briefs damnit!_

A knock sounded at his door.

"Prince Vegeta, your father has returned from his trip. He is expecting you and your elites to welcome him and his guests in the royal hall." The common solider bowed before the prince and left.

Vegeta growled. He contemplated even giving his father the honor of welcoming him back from his trip to earth. Home comings were always tedious bull shit. Pretending he actually cared to keep up appearances pissed him off. He could care less about his father or the precious cargo essential to the treaty. Another knock came to his door and Kakarot popped his head in.

"Heya Vegeta! You almost ready? We have to go and greet your father along with the new queen to be." He had that idiotic smile on his face that he always seemed to have. Not only did it make him look more of a dumbass, but angered the prince even more.

"Piss off Kakarot. I don't need you or anyone else reminding me of what I already know." Vegeta shoved his way past Kakarot and started down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" Kakarot yelled, trying to get the princes attention. "You aren't the least bit anxious to see what the woman even looks like?"

"I couldn't give a shit what she looks like. She's only good for one thing and as soon as she produces my heir, I'm getting rid of her."

Bulma departed from the ship along with the King of Vegetasei and a few other saiyans.

"Now that's proper attire for a princess." The king bellowed with a humorous smile on his face. She rolled her eyes. She was dressed in a long strapless, off white dress, that hugged her curves and flowed elegantly. Her aqua hair strode down her back along with that natural wave. She looked like a goddess.

They entered two large double doors to the royal hall. Bulma's jaw drooped. The room was absolutely divine. It was decorated with a deep crimson red and gold trim; the same as the King had been wearing when he arrived on her planet. The ceilings were tall, and had a dome like feeling. Directly in the middle of the floor laid the crest of Vegetasei carved out or some sort of rare diamond.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

"Why yes, you are."

Bulma looked up from the crest and her face fell upon green skin.

The king gestured, "I'd like you to meet Zarbon. He is a representative of the council."

He took her hand and kissed it sweetly. He was astonishingly beautiful. She knew that he was the type that most women on her planet would fall head over heels for.

"Pleasure to meet you Princess…?"

"Bulma." She smiled shyly.

"Ah, Bulma, what a beautiful name for such a beauty herself."

"Don't you think it is a little early to kiss ass, Zarbon?" questioned Vegeta.

Zarbon furrowed his eye brows. Just what he needed. The ass of a prince had to show up right on time to ruin his fun. "Why Prince Vegeta, how…nice of you to join us."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he said sarcastically. Zarbon and Vegeta had obvious tension that cut like a knife.

So this was the prince. He was tall, well-built and absolutely gorgeous. He was even more beautiful than Zarbon. His hair was a brown raven blaze, and his body looked as if it had been built by gods. His arms were always crossed, resting on his chest while his feet stood apart in the superior stance; like father like son. He had been almost, if not identical to his father except for the fact that his father and sported a go-tee and looked aged. Prince Vegeta had a stone like appearance that was sharp enough to pierce right through her. It was enticing. He was dressed in royal saiyan armor that accentuated his muscles.

"Bulma this is my son, Prince Vegeta."

Bulma bowed before him and met eyes with him for the first time. Obsidian mixed with azure and for a moment, something sparked. Seconds seemed like forever. She was pinned and felt like she couldn't move under his gaze. That was until Prince Vegeta broke the stare and swiftly looked away. Was she the only one who felt the spark set off by clash of their eyes? She hoped no one else had noticed.

"And these are the royal elites." The King motioned to a group of men behind the prince. The group included Kakarot, his father Bardock, brother Raditz along with Vegeta's brother Tarble and a couple of other men. They were all tall and muscular and dressed in armor. Definitely not a force to be reckoned with. "They will be your protection, along with the prince of course. Now Bulma, you and Vegeta come along with me. The rest of you are dismissed."

Zarbon flashed Bulma a smile and Vegeta a hard dirty look. "Good bye, gorgeous. If in time the prince bores you, do trust that you will be seeing a lot of me."

The king led them to somewhere more private when they could discuss the next step to take. Bulma walked next the king and in front of prince Vegeta. She could feel his eyes burning on her back.

They arrived to a room with an oval table, obviously set for important saiyan meetings. Bulma sat down and began to listen to the king. He started to go on about the purpose of her being there and what the people of the planet were supposed to think. She swore she would feel Vegeta's eyes one her but as soon as she looked his way, his focused was fixed on something else.

"Bulma, although Vegetasei believes that the treaty was forged for technological advancements, which you still will offer, it is accustomed that the King and Queen have some sort of relationship to the public."

"Meaning that the prince and I have to act as if we are madly in love for each other?" asked Bulma.

"Precisely."

"This is bullshit." stammered Vegeta.

"The council is suspicious about everything we do. We cannot leave them any reason to let them believe that we are plotting against them."

"I don't think I can stomach wrapping my arm around this, ugly weakling." Vegeta pointed toward Bulma.

"Well you're no basket of roses yourself, jack ass!"

"Women, you best hold your tongue when talking to your betters."

"My betters? Ha, you ass wipes wouldn't know what better was if it slapped you in the face."

"Listen you two!' the king bellowed. "We don't have time argue like animals. This will be done weather you like it or not. Vegetasei will not fall due to the fact that you two brats can't keep it together. Vegeta, escort Bulma to your quarters. You will explain to her duties. Let her settle in and get some rest. There is much to do in the morning. Now go."

Vegeta growled. He started out the door and looked behind him to see if the woman was following.

"Woman." he called. "Woman! I knew you were ugly, but I didn't know you were deaf as well."

Bulma rolled her eyes and finally followed after him. "Are all saiyans typical asshole like you?"

Vegeta chuckled. It was so easy to get under this woman's skin. He had to admit, it was sort of fun egging her on. Not many people would talk to him the way she did and expect to see tomorrow. He found himself liking that about her. He also found himself wondering what happened when their eyes first met. Why did he feel so entranced by her? If it wasn't for his steely composure, someone surely would have seen that. He was sure that of he stared at her any longer she would have been on her back beneath him, screaming his name.

Eventually, they arrive at his chambers and all Bulma wanted to do was climb into a warm bed and sleep forever. That was until she realized what she was here for. She was supposed to conceive an heir, right? She started to panic. Vegeta could see it on her face.

"Woman, I don't plan on impregnating you anytime sooner than I have to. This will not happen tonight, I assure you."

Bulma let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Now, undress. We need to sleep." Vegeta began to take off his armor until he was clad in only his boxers. God this man's chest, along with every other part of his body was impressive.

"And sleep where, next to you?"

"Where else woman? If we are to keep up appearances, we must sleep in the same room and bed. I don't like this just as much as you but we will deal with it." Vegeta got into bed.

"Fine." Bulma unclasped her gown and stripped down to her bra and under wear. She turned and looked to see Vegeta just staring at her. She was after all a beauty with an amazing body. "What are you looking at!"

"What is mine." He knew this one would piss her off. Good. He liked her fire.

Bulma couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. "Yours? What do you mean yours?"

"You are to become MY queen of MY kingdom and produce MY heir. So I can admire what is MINE all I want woman." Bulma was dumb founded. Wasn't he just calling her ugly and deaf just a moment ago?

Bulma climbed into bed. "Ugh! I'm not a possession to be owned asshole! And my name is Bulma Briefs! Not woman, MAN!"

Vegeta chuckled again. As Bulma lay down, he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to his chest, leaving no space between their bodies. He smiled, "Whatever you say, woman."

"Ughhhhh! Vegeta, let go!"

He pretended to be asleep but didn't let go. She tried to get out of his grasp, but his iron hold didn't loosen at all. She grew tired and gave in. It was a warm embrace after all. As she felt safe and warm in his arms, they both slipped away and let sleep takeover.

**A/N: How did Bulma go from being pissed off at Vegeta to sleeping in his arms? What is that spark connection in their eyes? Please R/R! I 3 allllllll your feed back! Makes these fingers move faster and faster! What do you think of all the characters? A little OOC? Lemme Know!**


	3. The Bitch to Bark At

**DISCLIAMER: **I do not nor have I have ever owned DBZ.

**Authors note:** Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting for a while and I'm especially sorry to those who have been faithful followers who are still with the story not only on MM but FFN as well. You guys are great! A special thanks to Katherine Loves Kisses for pushing me along. More update more often is what you guys deserve and I'm ganna give it to you! Thanks and enjoy

Chapter 3: The Bitch to Bark At

What was it about Vegetasei's sun that compelled its beauty to glow violet? Its contrast of both gold and vermillion set a tone for serenity for its seemingly rapacious inhabitants. It was that same great beauty that awoken Bulma from her surprisingly decent slumber.

Bulma rolled over and to her left and was a bit disappointed that her so called "fiancé" was no longer beside her. It was not that she had particularly fancied his close proximity to her last night but, it was just that she preferred the warmth of his naturally heated body to the bitter chill of empty sheets. Or that's at least what she told herself.

Bulma suddenly realized that the Vidcom was all the while losing its mind, beeping away, just waiting for the message to be received. Bulma groaned as she sat up out of bed and stretched in an almost cat like manner, only to suddenly realize that she was half naked and unsure of Vegeta's whereabouts. She quickly grabbed the sheet from off the bed and wrapped it around herself.

She reached the Vidcom and came face to face with a grumpy prince.

"Woman! It's about time you got you're lazy ass up."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "What do you want Vegeta?"

"Report to the science division. You have many things to go over as far as your duties to Vegetasei are concerned. You have 10 minutes. Don't be late." The screen went black.

"Ten minutes! Is he kidding! How does he expect me to get ready and find the science division when I don't even know where the hell I am now? Ugh, what an assh-"

"I can help you with that miss."

Bulma's scream was nearly sharp enough to cut glass. "Who the hell are you?!" She looked down and her eyes fell upon a small creature with great green skin, large eyes and round ears. He reminded her of a creature off of Starlight BattleWars.

"Oh I'm sorry miss; I mean prince-I mean princess, I mean, um.. Your highness… I'm Rhelpe. Your personal assistant to help you with absolutely everything and anything you need. Please forgive my unannounced arrival to your room but, his highness Prince Vegeta insisted that I not hint any clue to my presence and greet you proudly when you awaken!"

"Oh, Vegeta that bastard.." she spoke under her breath, "… knowing it would get a rise of me this early in the morning and-" Rhelpe stood there looking as remorseful as ever. "Oh, Rhelpe, I'm so sorry. It's not your fault; it's just that that prince always seems to find a way under my skin. Come to think of it that's all the prince seemed to be able to do so far…"

"No need to apologize, your highness, but I do encourage you to get ready to go. You understand how hasty the prince can be when orders are not followed…"

"HA! Oh Rhelpe, let's get one thing straight, the prince may be intimidating, but he's just a candle in the wind compared to Bulma Briefs! I am not, not will I ever be intimidated by that man." she stated proudly, maybe a little too much so.

"Yes of course, your highness! Now, if you would, your Highness, it's my duty to have to have you arrive to all of your destinations, your highness. At least until you know your way around, um, your highness."

"Oh yeah… Where do I-"

"Right over here you here you highness is the royal closet to the Queen of Vegetasei, your highness." Rhelpe pushed aside on the tall mirror doors of the adjoin bathroom.

Bulma was absolutely stunned. The closet was enormous and flushed with beautiful gowns, dresses, lounge wear, shoes and not to mention top of the line lingerie! She blushed a bit and walked further into the closet and noticed a wide variety of training suits, combat boots, armor and gloves. Training and strength were beyond a doubt the most important influence to the Saiyans way of life.

"This entire closet is breath taking!"

"I'm glad you think so, your highness!"

"And the prince? He has one just like it?" she pondered wondering off to the closet parallel to hers. She pushed in the doors and looked in to find suits of all kind. She was amazed at the extravagance of the closets. There were training suits, battle suits equipped with armor and lush, traditional armor suits. Just imaging Vegeta in something so suave gave her chills. She assumed Vegeta could probably clean up nice. _Real _nice. She stopped for a second. 'Did..did I just think that? Oh, Bulma what the hell is wrong with you?'

"Your highness, please forgive my interruption, but we need to be on our way to the science division. It's my job to have your arrive on time to all of your destinations!" he spoke proudly with the air in his chest, "We must get a move on, um, your highness."

Bulma couldn't help but smile at Rhelpe, he was after all so adorable.

She smiled with a wink, "You're right Rhelpe. Let me just get changed and you can lead the way."

Bulma and Rhelpe finally arrived to a white broad building. "This, your highness, is the science division." There were many saiyans coming in and out and from the looks of it all of them had an intent purpose to be carried out. Bulma breathed in the air as if she were home. This was her playground. A place she know what to do and how to be; essentially her light to life. 'I'm home.'

She and Rhelpe walked inside the doors and you would have thought Bulma died and gone to heaven. The science division was even bigger on the inside! The outside had done the division's interior no justice.

"Is everything on this planet extra-large and extra extravagant?" Bulma asked in amazement.

"Well only the best on royal grounds for the royals themselves, your highness." Rhelpe began looking around almost frantically and finally spotted what he was searching for. "Ah! Come this way, um please, your highness."

They walked right up to what looked to be the busiest woman in the history of the universe. She had long black as night hair that was pulled together on the top of her head. She was wearing a white coat and what appeared to be a spandex suit underneath, quite similar to the one Bulma was wearing at the moment. Bulma thought her to be altogether beautiful by both saiyan and human standards and was quite proud to see a woman of such great beauty able to work alongside a full staff of men and yet still hold her own. Bulma could tell she was the head of the science division just by the way she pulled apart a Ki infuser. She knew from the moment she saw her that they would hit it off greatly! Or so she thought…

"Good morning Rena! I'd like you to meet her highness, Miss Lady Bulma, princess of earth and soon to be queen of Vegetasei!"

Rena barley paused what she was doing to look up, give Bulma the once over, roll her eyes and focus back to her obviously more important work. "So glad you could show up." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "For a princess you don't show much for punctuality… much less anything else." She mumbled.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled. How dare she! Bulma was beginning to wonder if she had landed on a backwards planet where everyone says everything they hate about you before they actually meet you.

"Oh your highness please forgive Rena! She gets carried away with projects sometimes and tends to over work herself to the point of exhaustion. She most likely has no idea what she's saying." He tried explaining to Bulma but Bulma was hardly convinced.

"Rhelpe, don't waste your breath. You've done your job, now go home and I'll baby sit the child for now." Rena said never once looking to Bulma. Rhelpe smiled and waved off to go attend his other duties.

"Now wait just a damn second! Who the hell do you think-"Bulma didn't even have the chance to finish before the woman silenced Bulma with her hand.

"I am Rena. Not Re. Not Renee. Rena, Get that straight. I'm head of the science division and you'll answer to me." Rena inched closer to her face and looked down upon her. "Seeing as how you are not the queen of Vegetasei just yet, I don't care who you are or what your status on your weak home planet used to be. You are here now, in my territory and for the time being, you'll do as I say. You'll sign off on the technology were will supply to your weak planet. You need me to explain to you everything that is supposed to happen in the next year of your life here on Vegetasei. I will explain it once and only once, so don't let your simple weak human mind get distracted," she gave Bulma the once over again and shrugged, "but, by the looks of it that might be a little tough for you." She grabbed Bulma by the arm and pulled her down a hallway, "Let's go." She said dragging Bulma to her private and more importantly sound proof personal lab.

Bulma was dumbfounded. The gall of this woman! She was almost too shocked to say anything at all. Was this woman for real? Bulma had tried to figure out why this she had hated her so much. She swore it was the first time she had ever met her, but already her intelligence was being insulted along with her competence. She scowled, 'Must be a saiyan thing…'

"First things first, Princess," she stated mockingly, "We'll go over the main reason you're here." The woman began to slow her speech down as if Bulma would have a hard time comprehending if she spoke any faster. "You, are going to get a baby in your tummy by prince Vegeta. That is called pregnancy. When the baby grows big enough in your belly, we, the scientist, are going to harness that energy of the new born at birth using a painless Ki extractor. Mmmkay? We do this because-"

"Because the energy of the new born saiyan-human Hybrid excels that of your history's super saiyan and quite possibly beyond that. It is the specific rational combination of pure Human blood to pure Saiyan that makes the Nano waves of the Saiyan's genetic make-up, spike in abundance without going Oozaru. It is almost a scientific phenomenon that took a year to be even hypothesized, but was all well devised by none other than the human woman standing before you." Bulma began inching forward to stand in front of the woman's face for a change. "And let's get one thing straight as well. I'm not here to sign off on any 'advancements' from you. I'm here to provide them, like I provided my Ki extractor. My name is Bulma Briefs, Princess of Earth, head scientist of the top science division on earth and I'm no bitch to be barked at." Bulma had heard enough. She was sick of being ridiculed and slandered by this mal-mannered saiyan.

Rena's face went from cocky to anger then to straight submission. She glanced behind Bulma, immediately lowered her head and dropped down to one knee.

'Wow, not that's more like it.' Bulma thought until she heard a voice all too familiar.

"Looks like the Human woman has a bit of saiyan backbone in her after all."

Bulma cringed. She turned around and came face to face with the arrogant prince. "Prince Vegeta," Rena began, "What brings you here my lord?"

"I am the Prince of Vegetasei. I go where I please."

"Right of course. Forgive me, but I thought that the briefing for the both of you wasn't until tomorrow."

"It's isn't. I'm here for the woman." He moved toward Bulma and grabbed around the waist leaving Rena where she stood.

"Hey! Quit man-handling me! A simple 'let's go' is sufficient enough!" she started to try and maneuver out of his grasp by her strength paled compared to his.

"Woman, quit struggling." He moved them closer to the door and just as they moved outside and into the empty hallway and her pinned her to the wall. "Woman, in order for this," he motioned back and forth between them, "is going to work is if we both play along one hundred percent. The people of Vegetasei are no fools. If I pull you to my side," he said as he eliminated any space between them by grabbing her waist once again and puller her flush against his chest, "do not pull away. If I kiss you," his face leaned in closer to her until his lips were just a hairs breath away, "return it tenfold." His breath was warm and soothing on her lips. He was so close to her and him embrace was so warm. Bulma felt like all of the air in the room was suddenly sucked away while his eyes pierced her very core. And then she felt it. That spark. The same spark she had felt the first time his eyes reached hers. Just as soon as it was there, it was ripped away as Vegeta tore himself from Bulma's body. For some reason Bulma had a bit of a hard time steading herself again.

"Let's go." Vegeta led Bulma down the hallway and outside of the science division. He scooped up Bulma in his arms and just as he was about to take off in to the sky Bulma began to shriek.

"Wait Vegeta, we going to fly there?"

"How else do you suppose we get there woman? You're not scared of a little height now are you woman?"

"I'm not scared of anything." She challenged back.

"Good." He said taking off a little more agile than she preferred. He smirked at her slight gasp. Maybe flying with the woman was a bad idea. Just holding on to her soft body was making it hard for him to focus. He would never admit it but a couple of times he almost forgot about his destination and almost led them back to their bedroom. Almost. 'What the hell is wrong with me? She's a human. A weak, inferior, human woman.' But if she were saiyan, oh he was quite sure she would still be wrapped around his body in the most pleasurable way and never have left their room at all that day.

"Where are we going?" Bulma finally broke the silence and the inner conflict Vegeta was having with himself.

"To speak with Vegetasei's elder, Daizu."

"On what grounds?"

Vegeta growled, "The process of creating a saiyan human Hybrid."

A/N: Mascarafreakerrrxoxo: Ohhh, what do we have here? A sex guru? Hahah maybe(: Next time we see what's in store for the actual mating process to this saucy engagement between Bulma and Vegeta. Comment and review! I'd like to know what you think and what you wanna see! It keeps these Updates aflowin' !


	4. What You're Really Meant for

DISCLIAMER: I do not nor have I have ever owned DBZ. Booo hooo.

Warning: I'm not sure if I would really call this a warning, but WARNING. There's no lemon yet but hints toward it.

Chapter 4: What You're Really Meant for

Previously on MFI:

"Where are we going?" Bulma finally broke the silence and the inner conflict Vegeta was having with himself.

"To speak with Vegetasei's elder, Daizu."

"On what grounds?"

Vegeta growled, "The process of creating a saiyan human Hybrid."

"Process? You mean like a sex advisor? You need help in that area?" Bulma asked barley able to hold in her giggles.

Vegeta stopped, grunted and pulled her body tight against his. "I'm well qualified in that area woman," He said with his signature smirk, emphasizing his capabilities.

Bulma suddenly became uncomfortable. She didn't want to stay on this subject for very long. "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Bulma. Bul- ma. Not woman. Use it."

They finally come to the royal palace and entered to be greeted by the saiyan king himself. He was standing with a tall brute saiyan that looked as old if not a bit older than the king himself but still well built and handsome in a warrior kind of way.

"Ah, so this is Princess Bulma of Earth." The elder man spoke while holding out his hand to take hers in a friendly manner. "Welcome. I'm Daizu, Vegetasei's elder." Was Bulma dreaming? An actual well mannered, self-behaved saiyan? Oh my! Bulma had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She placed her hand in his and smiled. She was a bit thrown off as he took her hand and pulled it closer to more easily examine it. He looked at the tiny creases and fine lined imprinted within the make-up of her soft, small hands. He looked up and smiled first at Bulma then to Vegeta and back to Bulma. Bulma was perplexed. 'What just happened?'

"Um am I missing something here?"

"It's nothing, let's go." Vegeta stammered as he moved to pull Bulma in the direction what appeared to be Daizu's sanctuary. Daizu opened the doors and Bulma's breath, like always, was once again taken away. The room had large vaulted ceiling with marvelous murals graced upon all walls. In the middle of the ceiling where all the walls met, a skylight illuminated the room with the gleaming diamond crest of Vegetasei that Bulma had begun to favor so much. The room was lavish with tradition saiyan furniture and a large round red rug that was placed directly below the crest.

"Please, sit." Daizu motioned with his hand warmly to the rug. Vegeta moved first to sit on his knees and Bulma followed suit. The king stayed put and watched Daizu from the sidelines.

"Now Lady Bulma, I'm sure you know why you are here?" Daizu questioned.

Bulma took a second to look toward Vegeta silently asking for conformation to trust this man with their secret. He swiftly nodded his head and kept his focus back to Daizu again.

"To create an Heir for Vegeta to bring down the council."

Daizu smiled, knowing that there was so much more to the reason for Bulma here on Vegetasei and not some other Human. "Yes, you are right Lady Bulma." He would get in to that later. "Prince Vegeta, do you know why you are here?"

The prince was jarred a bit to be questioned by Daizu in such a manner, but he would not disrespect the man by not answering or using one of his cocky mantras. "To Bring down the council and take the universe for Vegetasei."

"Yes my boy, but before that, there is a key factor, something you must do far before even that."

Vegeta knew that Daizu knew the answer, and knew that Vegeta knew the answer quite well. "Impregnate the woman."

"Precisely. And that's why you both are here is it not?" Bulma looked at Vegeta. She was shocked at the amount of respect he gave this man. He had never before shown any kind of respect to anyone what so ever since she arrived. That must mean that he was one to be held high in respect by everyone. It was a rare but peculiar sight to see the prince in such a way. Bulma had to admit it was kind of a turn on.

"Bulma, do you know what it takes to go through the process creating the child?"

Bulma didn't know what to say. Was he looking for an answer beyond Sex? Bulma could help but answer, "Sex?"

"Oh my dear girl it is so much farther beyond the occurrence of simple sex. Sex can be shared between anybody. But a bond, that! That is something truly extraordinary. It is only something mates can share. And soon you and Vegeta will share it too."

"Daizu… we never agreed to… mates!" Vegeta was acting so, put down, so tamed.

"Vegeta!" the king scolded, "Daizu said that you two will become mate and that's final!" Vegeta flashed the king his teeth and a nasty grunt towards the king.

"Mates? What's a mate?" Bulma questioned truly perplexed.

"A mate, Lady Bulma, is a partner in life. What you humans call husband and wife. Never to be separated, never to be without the other. They are connected by a spiritual bond that links them to not just this life but the afterlife as well." Daizu explained.

"And your saying that prince Vegeta and I, the same Prince Vegeta that can't stand my presence, are going to be Mates?"

"Indeed I am saying that."

"But how, how do these things happen?"

Daizu smiled, "Over time these things develop. The closer you become the more the bond develops. Eventually the bond will lead to sex, but not just any sex, this will connect you as one."

"Daizu, forgive me, but how do you expect that to happen? Vegeta and I... we, can't stand each other I'm quite sure," she looked toward Vegeta as he looked away, "and this bond is supposed to link us together forever through this life and after? I'm sorry but, I just don't see that happening."

"Bulma, my girl, you are such a brilliant young woman!" Daizu complemented as Bulma's grin grew wider, "But your apprehension clouds your ability to see." Bulma's girlish grin was wiped from her face and a chuckle fell upon the prince's lips. "Vegeta, your arrogance clouds your judgment as well. You both cannot see as I do but you must trust that I know what I'm doing. You do not see it now, but you will."

"Hai Daisu-sama." Vegeta bowed and got to his feet resuming his arrogant posture. He turned on his heel to leave and called for the woman to follow.

"It was nice to meet you Daizu." She bowed and followed after Vegeta.

"Bulma," Daizu called after her, "Come back tomorrow at dusk. There is much still left to explain to you Lady Bulma."

"Yes of course," she smiled and waved off to both the king and Daizu.

Daizu smiled and turned to king Vegeta. "It's her. She is the one."

"Are you quite sure Daizu? By what chance is it that she is the same woman to fulfill the prophecy? How did we get such luck to pick her of all humans?"

"It is not chance my friend, nor is it luck. It is fate."

"How do you know Daizu?"

"I felt the electricity in her palms. She has it in her. The prophecy states that one woman, saiyan or not, will stand next to her king and she will shine as bright as the day. She will bring him victory and loyalty, but only if he can tame her heart."

"So Vegeta has to make her fall in love with him? It's so un saiyan like."

"And she is not saiyan. But Vegeta must also do vice versa. When the bond is created, the gate to obtain as much power and strength as possible is opened. She must be seen as strength and used as one as well. When they go up against the council they must stand side by side or damnation is the only outcome."

"I see."

"But we must be careful. When Vegeta becomes ready to take her, he will become aggressive. You remember what it was like right before you first bonded with Nagi."

The king took a second to reminisce, "Yeah, I remembering wanting to fuck the shit out of her. My energy spiked and I was a complete animal that night."

"But with Vegeta, he must be more controlled. Bulma is still human and much weaker than us. She may not be able to with stand their first coupling."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We must separate the prince and Bulma as soon as we feel that spike in energy. Once we feel that the prince is capable and won't injure her, we will let them be and do as saiyans do."

The king nodded in agreement. "Whatever must be done must be done. The boy's not going to like that one though." The king smirked. This was going to be good.

**A/N: **Mascarafreakerrrxoxo: Well now isn't that interesting? Bulma and Vegeta soul mates?... maybe not. Who knows! I do apologize for it being so small but it was necessary and I felt terribly bad for making you guys wait so long and only get a short update on chapter 3 (Chapter 4 for FFN) so I gave you this tad bit. Hope you liked it! There is way more to come! Comment and review! It keeps those Updates aflowin'!


End file.
